


Curtain Call

by Seren_dipity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (And so does Iwaizumi), (Because Bokuto has a filthy mouth), (T Rating for cussing), AU, Acting AU, And then they learn to love each other, Bokuto and Akaashi are light and sound tech, Hinata plays Sandy, Kageyama and Hinata have a rivalry, Kageyama is jealous, Kenma and Kuroo are backstage crew, M/M, Oikawa plays Danny Zuko, The school play is Grease, They're all part of a school play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_dipity/pseuds/Seren_dipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a Freshman, and hell-bent on being in the school play. He then gets cast as a girl, who happens to be the love interest of the role of most talented actor in the school, Oikawa. Kageyama hates Hinata for snagging the second most important role in the play, but their rivalry quickly turns  into begrudging friendship, and maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Midsummer's Nightmare

“Come on, Come on! We’re gonna be late!” Hinata yelled, rounding the corner. 

“S-Shouyou! Wait! You still have 30 minutes before your-“

“HERE IT IS COME ON GUYS IT’S JUST AROUND THIS CORNER!” Izumi sighed, then jogged around the corner to where Hinata had disappeared, throwing an exasperated glance at Koji.

Hinata ran around the corner as fast as he could, ready to be the first in line for auditions…

And ran straight into someone.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?” Hinata yelled at the person he’d run into. Said person turned around, rubbing his back slightly. 

His glare was so intense that it could have curdled milk. Hinata wilted a little, eyes wide.

“What the hell are you doing, dumbass?” He sneered.

“I-I’m a-auditioning for the p-play!” Hinata stuttered out, then pointed at the boy in front of him, “W-what are you doing h-here?”

“Me? I’m auditioning for the play. We all are, dumbass.”

“S-stop calling me dumbass!” Hinata objected, scrambling off of the floor.

“Only when you stop being one.” The boy retorted angrily. Hinata looked around the boy to see what was behind him, then nearly had a heart attack. At least 50 other boys were lined up in front of the annoying glaring boy.

“Augh! I was trying to be first in line!” Hinata cried out.

“First in line?” The glaring boy scoffed, “You wish. Most upperclassmen have Study Hall last class. Most of us have been here for over an hour.” Hinata stared at him.

“Seriously!?”

Just then, the boy in front of glaring boy… Forget that, Hinata was just calling him Asshole. The boy in front of Asshole tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Kageyama, come on, the line’s moving.” Asshole, or Kageyama, whatever, turned and moved up a few feet, then turned around to give Hinata his signature glare again.

“You should probably leave. Even the best freshmen usually never get roles, and I doubt they’d ever consider you for the part of a tree.” Hinata flushed, and opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of a retort. Kageyama/Asshole smirked at Hinata’s lack of a retort, then turned around with a snotty ‘hmpf.’

“Shouyou… You know he’s kinda right… Freshmen rarely ever get parts… And there are a lot of upperclassmen auditioning this year…” Izumi whispered from behind him, leaning to the side to look at all of the students in line ahead of them.

“Yeah… Shouyou, even Oikawa is auditioning for this one… With him auditioning, there’s even less of a chance of freshmen getting cast…” Koji placed a reassuring hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “Maybe you should wait until next year, after Oikawa and the other really good actors graduate. You’ll have a much better chance then.”

“You’re probably right. I’d have a much better chance next year.” But Hinata stayed in line, and Koji and Izumi shared a look of confusion.

“Are you… Aren’t we gonna leave…?”

“Of course not!” Hinata exclaimed, turning to look at his best friends, “It may be hard this year, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna quit! That means I have to try even harder this year to get the best role ever!” Kageyama/Asshole snorted from behind him.

“There are no ‘best roles ever.’ ” He said, glaring down at the three freshmen.

“Of course there are! The lead roles are always the best! The small roles are boring!” Hinata said, eyes shining.

“There are no small roles, only small actors.” Kageyama/Asshole retorted condescendingly.

“Where’d you pull that from, a textbook?” Hinata giggled.

“It’s not like you’d know one if you saw one.”

“What, are you implying that I can’t read?”

“I’m impressed you know what ‘implying’ means, dumbass.”

“Stop calling me dumbass, dumbass!” Hinata shouted back.

One of the teachers taking down the auditionees’ names shouted at them to keep quiet, and Kageyama shot Hinata one more nasty glare before turning back around. Hinata made a face to his back.

“I’ll show him. I’m gonna so well at these auditions, they’ll have to give me the lead role, and I’ll show that asshole who’s the best.”

……….

“Izumi, I did terrible!” Hinata wailed over the phone. His nose and ears were still bright red from running all the way home without a coat, and he was still breathing hard.

“What? How do you know? Did the results come out yet?” Izumi asked, sounding concerned.

“No, I just know I did! The one judge with the hat kept ticking off things on his clipboard, and it made me really nervous, and so my voice was really high pitched, and I kept shaking and I think I missed a word halfway through the script and then when I was walking out I tripped over the step and fell on my face and I think the female judge was laughing at me and now my nose is bleeding and there’s blood all over my favorite sweater Izumi I did so bad…”

“Shouyou, you-”

“I’m not going to get casted I’m going to live in shame for the rest of my life and I’ll never be able to show my face in public again…”

“S-Shouyou!”

“And I’m going to have to move to Russia and become a hermit and live a love-less life, forever cold and lonely and in shame-”

“SHOUYOU!”

“W-what?” Hinata said, finally shaken out of his reverie.

“The cast list comes out on Monday. Why don’t you just wait until then to find out if you have to move to Russia or not?”

“Oh… Oh yeah, you’re right! Okay, I will thanks, Izumi.”

“Of course.”

And so Hinata spent the entire weekend in a perpetual state of fear and anxiety.

……….

“Hey Shouyou, did you do the Algebra homework?”

“WHAAAAAAT!!?!??”

“I’m going to take that as a no…” Koji said, looking at Hinata.

“Of course I didn’t! I was so worried about the cast list coming out that I forgot all about it! Oh no, I’m so screwed!” Hinata face planted into his desk, letting out a small whimper. Koji sat in his seat behind Hinata, patting his shoulder.

“Why don’t you just do it now? You can copy off of mine for today…” Izumi said, handing over his over-neat homework to Hinata.  
“Ah! Thank you Izumi! I’ll make it up to you, I promise! You’re the best friend anyone could possibly have-”

“Hey!” Koji objected.

“Just hurry up, Shouyou. You don’t want to be caught by the teacher-” Just then the door banged open, and Hinata was just thinking ‘Oh my god I’m so screwed’ when the words, “Hey, dumbass!” echoed through the classroom.

Hinata looked up, just in time to see Kageyama stomping towards him, his glare more intense than it was the last time Hinata saw him.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the front of his shirt and lifted him almost completely off of his chair.

“How the fuck did you get the second most important role in the play? 

“… What?”

“You fucking heard me! How, out of every fucking person that tried out, did you get the second most important role?” 

“Because I’m good?”

That was the wrong thing to say. 

Kageyama’s already angry glare turned absolutely deadly, and it looked like Kageyama might actually punch him.

At that moment, the door burst open, and the teacher came bustling in, jostling the excess of bags she always carried to and from school.

“Good morning cla-” She began cheerfully, then trailed off when she caught sight of Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama dropped Hinata like he was acid.

“My apologies, miss” Kageyama said respectfully, then walked out like nothing had happened. She stared after him, eyes wide, until one of her bags slipped off her shoulder, and she scrambled to get her bags to her desk without spilling their contents.

“Anyways,” She said, when she had finally settled, “If you could all set your Algebra homework out, I’ll be checking that now.”

Hinata looked down at his paper, crumbled up from his encounter with Kageyama. He had only managed to copy down two out of the fifteen problems. When the teacher looked at Hinata’s homework, she clucked her tongue, and said, “Really, Hinata?” But he was so distracted that he barely heard her. He needed to see the cast list. Who was the second most important role?

……….

“Shouyou, I cannot believe you tried out for the school play and didn’t even know what the play was.” Izumi said, patting at Hinata’s back as he sulked in the corner.

“I can’t believe you tried out and didn’t even know that it was a musical you were trying out for.” Koji snorted, still studying the cast list, “And I certainly cannot believe they cast you as a girl,” Koji turned to a sulking Hinata, barely being able to hold in laughter.

“And I for one cannot believe he was even cast for anyone except a rock, for the way he’s acting.” Said a voice behind them. They all turned to see a group of seniors walking towards them.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, though you probably already knew that.” The boy in front stuck out his hand to Hinata, who was still sitting on the ground. Hinata scrambled to his feet, and shook his hand fiercely.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata said, probably a little too loudly. Oikawa let go of his hand, looking more amused than miffed at Hinata’s sudden exclamation. 

“Yes, I know, I’m looking forward to playing your lover, Hinata Shouyou.” Izumi let out a strangled ‘yikes,’ and Koji spent the next several seconds making a sound akin to a painful mixture of coughing and laughing. 

Hinata stared at Oikawa in horror, and just as the senior opened his mouth to continue his goading, another senior walked up, and promptly smacked him upside the head, leaving all three freshmen to cower in fear.

“You dumbass! Stop scaring the fucking freshmen, you stupid fuck! No wonder they all hate you!” 

“But my dear Iwa-chan, don’t you know? It’s always better to be feared than loved!”

“Stop being such a creep, or I’m gonna headbutt you again!” The second senior threatened, then turned to Hinata.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Sorry about this shit. He has a tendency to scare the living fuck out of the underclassmen.” Hinata nodded mutely, eyes wide as saucers. After a few seconds of wondering if Oikawa had broken the little orange haired kid, the bell rang, and Iwaizumi left the (probably severely traumatized) kid to his (probably capable) friends.

“…Izumi, I think Shouyou’s broken…” Koji whispered to Izumi as he waved a hand in front of their friend’s face.

“I think I’m gonna puke…” Hinata responded hoarsely. The two friends rushed him off to the bathroom, earning strange looks from the upperclassmen as they scrambled down the hall.

A few minutes later, Izumi knocked on the bathroom stall that Hinata was behind.

“…Shouyou… You doing okay?”

The door opened, and Hinata looked fine, if but a little green.

“I’m fine! I’m going to go and be the best actor on the stage tomorrow at rehearsals!” Hinata yelled, jumping up high. He came back down, then clutched his stomach again.

“On second thought, I’m going to stay here for the rest of the week…” Hinata mumbled, then proceeded to run back into the stall to puke again.


	2. Something Burning This Way Comes

“If I ever decide to have kids, please find me and remind me of this day.” Mr. Takeda said, running his hands through his messy black hair. 

His teacher’s assistant, Ennoshita, stared at the auditorium in horror, clutching his pencil so hard it nearly snapped.

“What.. What hap- Oh my god that kid is on FIRE!” And then Ennoshita was running off, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get the fire extinguisher.

By the time Ennoshita had put out all the fire and sat all the drama kids down on the stage steps, Mr. Takeda had finally gotten off the phone with a very angry fireman who wanted to know why half his department was halfway to the school. 

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” Mr. Takeda said, trying to make his question as neutral as possible, but all eyes turned to the little freshman with bright orange hair.

“Oops…?” Hinata said in a tiny voice, still rubbing the wet towel over his wet hair.

“How on earth did you manage to set fire to the stage, the balcony, and your hair?” Ennoshita said, who still looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Hinata sank lower with each word, puffing out his cheeks as he tried to explain the situation.

“Geez Shrimpy, weren’t you ever taught to stop drop and roll?” Oikawa said, snorting out a laugh. Iwaizumi kicked his leg, hissing at him to shut up.

“Of course I was taught stop drop and roll! But a catchy rhyme doesn’t really stick in your head when your hair is on fire!” Hinata snapped back, pouting at the upperclassman.

-Earlier-

“Alright, let’s go through this scene one more time. Hinata, this is supposed to be romantic. It’s dark, there’s candles, there’s a handsome boy that’s flirting with you. You do not yell in said boy’s face, okay?” Hinata blushed bright red, then nodded profusely. This was the fourth time they had to do this scene over simply because he couldn’t get it right. It was their third week of practice, and he still couldn’t get the hang of all this female stuff.

“Alright, let’s take it from the top!” Mr. Takeda called, motioning for the two actors to get back into their original positions. Hinata shuffled back to the makeshift table with a single candle in the middle. He stared at the flame, waiting for Oikawa to initiate the scene again. Oikawa had been mercifully quiet about all of Hinata’s failures during this one scene, but it just made Hinata more embarrassed. This time, he was going to do it perfectly!

Hinata said his lines, his voice maybe a little too high pitched, and his answers a little too soon, but he did them. He just had to wait for his cue to do his dramatic exit, and he would have done the scene perfectly.

“…..Right, Sandy?” That was his cue! Hinata stood up as graciously as he could (it wasn’t very gracious), took a step back so he could do his dramatic exit... And fell flat on his face. The rickety table collapsed under his weight, and Hinata landed on the ground with an ‘oomph!’

“Damn it!” Hinata yelled, rolling off of the table, “I almost had it perfectly! If only it hadn’t been for that-“

“Fire!” Someone yelled.

“What? No, it was the chair! I tripped over the-“

“SHRIMPY, YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!” Oikawa screamed, and then several things happened at once. Hinata turned to look at the mirror prop in the background, Oikawa fell off the stage, Mr. Takeda yelled for someone to get the fire extinguisher, and Kageyama yelled “Stop, drop, and roll!”

And then Hinata was running and screaming, and couldn’t really tell what was going on around him except for the fact that his scalp felt too hot and his heart was racing too fast and maybe if he just ran fast enough he could outrun the fire!

Four minutes and three buckets of water later, Hinata was sitting in a corner watching as the rest of the drama kids, Mr. Takeda, and Ennoshita put out the rest of the fire and survey the damage.

……….

Hinata felt like shit. They had to have practice outside in the snow, and every time someone complained, Hinata felt the pit in his stomach grow a little bit wider. He kept getting his lines wrong. He wasn’t following his cues. He was an overall mess, and he knew that everyone else knew it too.

Halfway through their rehearsal, Mr. Takeda called for a break. Hinata walked over to the covered walkway and sat down on the railing, flipping through his worn script absent-mindedly. Hinata heard feet crunching in the freshly fallen snow behind him, and, expecting Mr. Takeda, he turned around, an apology already on his tongue. But it wasn’t Mr. Takeda.

“Here.” Kenma, one of the backstage crew members mumbled, thrusting a thermos into Hinata’s chest.

“What is it?” Hinata said, looking down at it interestedly.

“Hot chocolate…” Kenma said, cautiously pulling himself onto the railing next to Hinata, holding his own thermos close to his chest. Hinata sipped the drink experimentally, then tipped the thermos back and began to chug it down in huge gulps. When he had finished it, Hinata put the lid back on the thermos, giving Kenma a large smile.

“Thanks Kenma!” Kenma looked absolutely horrified, staring at the finished thermos in Hinata’s hands like it might grow an eye, then sighed and took a sip from his own thermos.

After a few minutes, Kenma gave that little cough he did before he talked, then looked at Hinata.

“You know, no one really cares about the fire in the auditorium anymore-“

“Hey Shrimpy! You’re the one that destroyed the auditorium, right?” Both Hinata and Kenma winced, turning to see a senior walking towards them. He had what Hinata thought to be the worst case of bed head that had ever disgraced the earth.

“Kuroo…” Kenma muttered, turning to look at Hinata.

“Hey, I’m Kuroo, and I want to formally thank you for setting the auditorium on fire.” The senior, Kuroo, stuck his hand out to Hinata. Hinata stared at the senior, mouth working, though no sound came out.

“HEY HEY HEY! You’re the kid that set fire to the auditorium! Dude, you fucking ROCK!” Yelled another senior, whom Hinata believed to be Bokuto, one of the sound and light technicians.

“I… What?” Hinata was finally able to say. He still had not shaken Kuroo’s hand.

“Dude, because of that fucking fire you set, to like, everything, we’re getting new... well, everything! It’s fucking fantastic! New seats, new balcony railings, and entirely new sound and lighting systems! We haven’t had new shit in there since the dark ages!” Bokuto yelled, gesturing wildly with his hands. He had hair that nearly outmatched Kuroo’s in atrocity, except for the fact that it looked like he had consciously gelled it that way.

Hinata was currently in overload mode, wide eyes staring at both seniors. They were thanking him for setting the auditorium on fire?  
“You’re thanking me for setting the auditorium on fire?” Hinata stuttered out, still not quite sure he had heard them right.  
“Fuck yeah we are!” Bokuto yelled back.

“Stop cussing Bird-brain. You’re scaring him!” Kuroo hissed back, finally letting his hand drop back to his side.

“Shut up! You’re just mad because he didn’t shake your hand!” Bokuto yelled back.

“He was too busy listening to you run your mouth you feathered fiend!”

“You need to think of better insults, dickhead!”

“That is a bad word Bokuto!”

“Asshat.”

“Stop it!”

“Dipshit.”

“You need Jesus you spiky headed freak!” Before Bokuto could come back with his next insult, Mr. Takeda called for them all to regroup.  
“Hey, see you around, Shrimpy!” Kuroo called back to them as he and Bokuto ran back towards Mr. Takeda. Kenma sighed, took Hinata’s thermos and got down off of the railing.

“We should go too, Hinata.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Hinata said, smiling widely.

……….

“Hinata, can you stay a few minutes?” Mr. Takeda asked him after rehearsal a few days later. It was Friday, and Hinata was really ready to go home and practice the singing parts because he needed to practice his singing parts. He kind of sounded like a dying crow when he tried to sing like a woman, and he was pretty sure he had ruptured Oikawa’s ear drums.

“Ye-Yeah, Mr. Takeda… Is there something wrong?”

“No, not at all Hinata. I wanted to just say that you’ve really pulled yourself together over the last couple of days. You’re really improving, and that’s something I love to see, especially in talented young actors like yourself.”

“Th-Thank you Mr. Takeda! I-“

“However, your singing still needs some work. And by some work, I mean more work than I have time to teach you.” Hinata deflated like a balloon, wincing slightly.

“Yeah, I know… It’s just so hard to change my singing style…”

“And I know someone who can help. There’s a school about an hour away. It’s an all-girls school, but their theatre director is one of the best high school directors in the nation. He also teaches choir, and I think that a few hours a week with him can really do you some good.” Hinata’s eyes sparkled. He got to train one-on-one with one of the best high school directors in the-

“I’m sending you and Kageyama Tobio twice a week to go and practice with him.”

“What! Kageyama? But-“

“You both need help with your singing, plus you are the only two freshmen that are in the play, so I want you two to get to know each other better. Based on both your talents, you both will be working together for the next few years.” Kageyama was a freshman? Hinata had thought he was a Junior, a Sophomore at least. This made Hinata even angrier at him. How dare Kageyama stick his nose up at him? They were the same age!

“Alright, Mr. Takeda. Thank you!”

If Hinata had to work with Kageyama, then at least he could become better than him. He would surpass Kageyama and become the best freshman actor the school had ever seen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ridiculous and stupid but the idea came to me and I could not just not do it. So here I am. Here this is. You're welcome. You needed this. I know.
> 
> Be prepared for Yachi, Kiyoko, Yui Michimiya, Hana, and others next chapter (:


	3. Singin' on the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took forever to write, sorry for the wait. But this one got to over 2500 words! Anyways, enjoy some singing Kagehina.
> 
> EDIT: I have made the executive decision to make the title of each chapter a very, very bad play pun. I'm sorry.

It was an hour bus ride to Mr. Ukai’s school, and Kageyama and Hinata had been arguing every minute of it. Hinata had already been mad at Kageyama about being such a dick when he learned that Hinata had gotten the part. But after Hinata learned that Kageyama was a freshman too, it just made him more angry. And Kageyama’s naturally bad attitude pissed Hinata off even more.

“Would you stop cussing? The old ladies down there look scandalized!” Hinata hissed at Kageyama.

“They can’t even hear me! And I bet they look like that cause you nearly ran over them when you were trying to get on the bus!”

“I was excited!”

“Not an excuse.”

“Whatever. I bet they’re just scared of your terrifying face.” Hinata muttered to himself. Kageyama whipped his head around to glare at Hinata.

“What did you say, dumbass?” He growled, glaring at Hinata with a worse glare than usual. Almost as bad as when Kageyama had learned Hinata had gotten the second most important role.

“Jeez, your face is scary…” Hinata whined, leaning farther away from the other.

“I was born with this face!” Kageyema snarled back, looking maybe just a little hurt. But before Hinata could say anything back, their bus stop appeared on the screen by the door, and they were scrambling out of the seat to get out of the door before it closed.

……….  
The school was huge. Ridiculously huge. It was perched on a beautiful green hill, and consisted of four huge white buildings. It took them about fifteen minutes to figure out which of the buildings was, arguing with each other the entire time. They finally found a huge dome shaped building with the words “Arts Department” printed in small letters next to the main entrance.

“That’s just rude.” Hinata wrinkled his nose at the poor excuse of signage.

“Come on, dumbass, we’re late.” Kageyama growled as he wrenched the door open and walked through, not bothering to hold it open for Hinata.

The door lead to a long white hallway, a single brown door at the very end of the hallway.

“…So boring…” Hinata muttered, disappointed by the lack of color or decoration. Kageyama just grunted in response.

Kageyama and Hinata walked briskly to the door, but Kageyama hesitated right as his hand grabbed the door handle.

“What are you waiting for, dumbass! Open the door already!” Hinata exclaimed, attempting to push Kageyama out of the way, “We’re already late!”

“I was going to, dumbass! And that’s what I said!” Kageyama snarled back, trying to push Hinata out of the way by his head, struggling to open the door with Hinata’s hand trying to wrench his off the door handle, “Stop it and let me open the door!”

Kageyama finally got through the door, Hinata stumbling in after him, and they both stared dumbfound at what they saw.

“UWAA!!! IT’S HUGE!!!!” Hinata gasped, gaping at the room they had found themselves in.

The auditorium was gorgeous. Red audience chairs faced a huge ornate stage, lined in gold and white trimmings, with huge heavy red curtains and heavy gold rope hanging above a dark wood flooring. The walls of the auditorium were just as ornate, seating booths were lined in red velvet and gold lining. Beautiful renaissance art of angels in the sky decorated the domed ceiling.

Voices carried across the auditorium, and Kageyama and Hinata looked at the stage, where a few figures stood. There was a single person sitting on one of the gorgeous red seats at the very front of the auditorium, who turned to look at Kageyama and Hinata when one of the figures on stage gestured to them.

“Ah, you must be the two kids Takeda sent, eh?” His voice boomed across the auditorium, and the two nodded dumbly, hesitating beside the door.

“Well, don’t just stand there! We’ve got work to do! Come in, come in! And close the door while you’re still over there.” The gestured to the door behind the two, then turned back to face the figures on stage. 

“Go on, close the door!” Hinata whispered to Kageyama as he began to walk away from the door and the taller boy.

“W-what? Close it yourself, dumbass!” Kageyama snarled back quietly, jogging to catch up to him.

“Too bad, I’m already farther away than you!” Hinata whisper-yelled back, sprinting off down the aisle.

“Hey, shit-head, come back you…” Kageyama trailed off, grumbling to himself as he stomped back to the door to close it.

Kageyama caught up to Hinata just as they approached the man sitting in the first row. He coughed slightly, catching the man’s attention.

“You’re Mr. Ukai, right?” Kageyama said, sticking his hand out, “Thank you so much for taking your time to help us.” Hinata stared. He had never seen Kageyama ever be nice to another human being.

“I’m excited to see what Takeda has in terms of newbies this year. Now, get on stage you two. I don’t have any time to waste.” The two of them scrambled to get on the stage as quickly as possible (and only elbowing each other a few times in the process).

On stage were three girls, all who must have been in high school. There was a short blonde girl that was maybe Hinata’s height, with big brown eyes, and her short hair in pigtails. She was wearing a short bright yellow dress with white stockings, the feet of which were nearly black with dirt. The second girl was taller, a sweatshirt tied around her curvy waist, her light brown hair in a bob cut that complimented her dark brown eyes. The last girl was the tallest, and absolutely gorgeous. She had black eyes and shoulder length black hair, and even in jean capris and a huge grey cardigan, she still looked like a goddess to Hinata.

“These are my star pupils at the moment, Yachi, Hana, and Kiyoko. Juliet, Mercutio, Romeo, respectably.” Mr. Ukai pointed to the blonde, the brunette, and the black haired girl in turn, each one turning to smile and wave as he introduced them.

“Woah, that’s so cool! I wanna do Romeo and Juliet too!” Hinata exclaimed. He had heard of Romeo and Juliet before. From what he knew, it was a very prestigious play. 

“No you don’t, stupid. Then you’d have to kiss Oikawa!” Kageyama said, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

“Who said I would be the girl again, eh, Kageyama?” Hinata retorted, glaring at the taller boy.

“What, are you going to be Romeo? You’d need high heels to be taller than Juliet!” Kageyama snorted out.

“Well how about you-“

“Romeo and Juliet is way deeper than just a kiss scene!” The blonde, Yachi, exclaimed, “It’s all about betrayal and family and how far one is willing to go for the ones they love!” 

The auditorium was silent for half a second, and then Hinata was jumping excitedly around Yachi, yelling broken off phrases of “That’s so cool,” “You’re so cool,” and “I wanna be Romeo! Romeo! Romeo!”

“Alright, we don’t have much time, so I need you guys to focus for the next two hours.” Mr. Ukai said, scowling at the two boys, freezing them in place.

“Yessir.” They choked back, Hinata even going so far as to put his hand up in salute.

“Good. Now, you are performing Grease, correct?” The two boys nodded in response.

“And your parts are?”

“Sandy.” Hinata said, a little quieter than he probably should have.

“Doody.” Kageyama toned afterwards, a little glumly.

“Fantastic. Now, who wants to go first?”

“First? For what?” Hinata asked, nervousness settling into his belly.

“Singing! I gotta know what I’m working with.” Mr. Ukai responded, rubbing his hands together. Both the boys stayed quiet, side eyeing each other uncomfortably.

“Ah, nervous, are we? I’ll have my girls show you how it’s done.” Hinata had a sneaking suspicion that Mr. Ukai wasn’t ractually just being nice, but really just wanted to show off the girls’ talents, “Yachi, Kiyoko, front and center. Do either of you have a preference?”

“El Balcon?” Yachi intoned quietly, raising her hand slightly.

“Yes! Perfect. I’ll let you start whenever, and do it without music, so you can show the boys how it’s done.” Mr. Ukai smirked at the two boys.

Yachi and Kiyoko shuffled forward into the main area of the stage, standing shoulder to shoulder. They looked at each other, nodding slightly, then the blonde pulled in a shaky breath, and began to sing.

“…A quelle étoile, à quel Dieu…” Her voice resonated to Hinata and Kageyama, and Hinata swore he was in a trance.

“It’s in French!” Kageyama whispered, obviously impressed, but Hinata was too far gone to even tell him to shush. Yachi’s voice was beautiful, soft but confident at the same time, and had a pretty little trill at the end that made Hinata want to melt into a puddle and listen to her sing him to sleep. She continued to sing, looking over to Kiyoko every once in a while. Her section finally ended, and her voice was only just starting to fade when another voice filled the void.

If Yachi sounded like a princess, soft and sweet and calm, Kiyoko sounded like a queen, sweet and lilting, yet powerful and demanding at the same time. Her voice resonated throughout the auditorium, and then Yachi joined in, and Hinata decided that he had never heard anything as beautiful in… Ever. Their voices were perfect for each other, complimenting each other, and the two singers looked at each other the entire time, their heads nodding just a little bit in some sort of secret sign language.

And then they were finished, and Hinata felt like he was floating on a cloud.

He and Kageyama clapped wildly while the two girls giggled to themselves as Mr. Ukai puffed out his chest like a proud bird.

“Fantastic, girls! Absolutely fantastic!” He bellowed out, clapping his hands a few times. Then he turned to the two boys.

“Now, your turn. Kageyama, you’re up.” Both boys paled slightly, though Kageyama looked like he’d seen a ghost, who’d told him that he was going to be murdered in an incredibly nasty way.

Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, biting his bottom lip nervously. Hinata snorted out.

“What? Are you all freaked out now? That’s so lame!” He whispered to him, making sure to snicker as mockingly as he could. 

“Of course not, stupid!” Kageyama snarled, then moved to stand in the middle of the stage, arms held tightly at his sides. 

“So… You’re singing…?”

“Those Magic Changes.” Kageyama grumbled, looking anywhere but at the other people in the auditorium.

“Well, go ahead.” Mr. Ukai gestured, then sat back down, watching Kageyama expectantly. Kageyama coughed awkwardly, then, began to sing.

And Hinata hated him even more.

He was fantastic. His voice wasn’t too deep, though it certainly was deeper than Hinata’s. Every note that Kageyama sang was perfect, perfect length, perfect pitch, and seemed to resonate through his chest before coming out of his throat. Hinata felt a warm feeling running through his chest, and pushed it away. Whatever that feeling was, he didn’t want to feel anything positive for Kageyama. He was still an asshole. Even if he was an asshole that could sing really well.

Kageyama finished, his final note still ringing in Hinata’s ear as Kageyama shuffled back to Hinata’s side. Hinata refused to look at him. He was afraid that if he looked Kageyama in the eye, Kageyama would see the admiration he felt. And he didn’t want to give Kageyama anything more to be smug about.

“Alright, now it’s your turn… I never got your name.”

“Er, Hinata.” He squeaked out in response, slowly dragging his feet to the center of the stage. It was so awkward standing up her alone, he almost wished Kageyama was next to him so he didn’t feel so alone… 

No, scratch that. He did NOT want Kageyama here. What was he thinking? Kageyama would probably just laugh at him the entire time he sang.

“So you play Sandy right? What do you want to sing?”

What did he want to sing? Nothing. Nothing at all. 

“Uh…” God this was going to be embarrassing… “Look at Me, I’m Sandra Dee…” Hinata grumbled out. He heard Kageyama snort in laughter, and he turned to aim his fiercest glare at the other boy.

“Alright, let’s go.” Mr. Ukai gestured to Hinata, looking rather bemused at his song choice.

Hinata took a deep breath, and before he could lose his confidence, he closed his eyes, and began to sing. He could hear his own voice echo in his ears, but he tried to tune it out, and focused on putting as much emotion into his voice as he could. Finally, he reached the last line, and he held the last note out until he felt it die down in his throat, then cut it off completely.

He finally opened his eyes, looking around. Kageyama looked a little starstruck, staring at him with wide eyes. They held eye contact for a few seconds, before Mr. Ukai clapped, breaking them both out of their reverie.

“Very nice. Now, do you two know what you’re doing wrong?” Hinata shuffled back to Kageyama’s side, trying to keep his face turned away so he couldn’t see how flushed Hinata had gotten.

“Well, I guess my voice is kinda-“

“Wrong.” Mr. Ukai immediately said. Hinata fumbled to find other words.

“You two are almost complete opposites of each other. You,” Mr. Ukai pointed to Hinata, “You save nothing for the end. You don’t let the song build up, and just use everything throughout the entire song. Not only that, but you’re relying strictly on the sound of the song. I bet you’ve never seen the sheet music for that song, right?” Hinata coughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Kageyama snorted, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t think you’re perfect over there either.” Mr. Ukai said, moving his hand to point at Kageyama, “You rely too much on the sheet music, and not enough on how that music should sound. Remember that music is not a formula that is set in stone. It changes for every person, and you have to mold it to fit yourself.” Kageyama nodded seriously, biting his lip again as he listened intently to everything Mr. Ukai said.

“I think it would be great for the both of you if you worked on something together. It doesn’t have to be a part of your performance, but just a duet that you two can practice together. You both have a lot to learn, and I think you can learn it best from each other.” Mr. Ukai said. Hinata and Kageyama turned to look at each other, noses wrinkled in disgust at the thought of having to sing a duet with the other.

“So, for the rest of the time, I just want you two to go and dig through my sheet music and find a song you both agree on, and start practicing it. The music is in my office, through that door and to the left, “Mr. Ukai gestured to one of the doors on the right, “And there’s be a practice room right next door to it that should be open. Now, shoo! I’ve got some Romeo and Juliet to oversee. Hana, bring the props over there. Kiyoko, I want you to start off in your starting position. And Yachi…”

Kageyama and Hinata stumbled off the stage, glaring at each other as they stomped towards the door. 

He would have to learn things from Kageyama? Gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to hear what song Kiyoko and Yachi were singing, here it is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuX2NvhEqWw&index=1&list=PLMiihBliuw1Iwjg6uEW6BxnqzS5rLd_3H
> 
> If you want to hear the song that Kageyama sang (lol), here it is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4bVKXCvmPc&index=2&list=PLMiihBliuw1Iwjg6uEW6BxnqzS5rLd_3H
> 
> If you want to hear the song that Hinata sang, here it is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBo_eDreKtk&list=PLMiihBliuw1Iwjg6uEW6BxnqzS5rLd_3H&index=3


	4. Beauty and the Dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever. I have no excuse except laziness. It's also kind of short. I promise, I have lots more planned, and I will be posting chapters more often.

“Why is every duet a love song!?” Hinata exclaimed, stuffing the packet of sheet music back into the not-so- neat cupboard they had found them in. Kageyama was currently glaring holes through the cupboard, digging through the piles of music.

“I don’t know! Maybe Mr. Ukai only likes romantic duets…” Kageyama stuffed his head into the cupboard next to the one they were currently looking through. He pulled his head out, glaring in a way that told Hinata that there wasn’t any more sheet music.

“I’m definitely not going to sing a romantic duet with you!” Hinata said, a bit too loudly for Kageyama to not be offended by it.

“Well, I don’t want to sing a romantic duet with you either!” Kageyama snarled back, wrinkling his nose as if that was the most disgusting thought he could have possibly conceived.

After going to Mr. Ukai three times complaining about the lack of non-romantic duets, Mr. Ukai finally had enough of their complaining, and gave them probably the most romantic sheet music, and told them to practice it. That’s how, ten minutes later, Kageyama and Hinata were standing in the middle of the practice room, clutching twin copies of “I’m Your Angel” by Celine Dion, refusing to look anywhere near the other.

“This is stupid.” Kageyama finally stated, looking through the sheet music.

“Do you think Mr. Ukai is going to test us on how well we sing this?” Hinata asked. They looked at each other, then gulped.

“We should probably just practice it. If he expects us to work on it, then we’ll do it."

“Mr. Ukai’s pretty scary when he’s happy… Can you imagine what he would be like if he was actually angry?” Hinata said, imagining the intimidating man’s glare drilling a hole through his stomach.

There was morbid silence for a minute, until Kageyama called out “I call Singer 2."

“Hey, no fair! I didn’t know we were deciding those yet!”

“Too bad, I already called Singer 2. You’re Singer 1. So, start.”

Hinata looked down at the papers in his hand, studying the notes quietly.

Kageyama waited, letting Hinata prepare. After a minute, he got fed up of waiting.

“Are you going to start, dumba-“ “I can’t read sheet music…” Hinata interrupted him quietly. Kageyama’s eyes snapped up to Hinata’s face, but Hinata was looking anywhere but at Kageyama.

“Are you serious? That’s so ridiculous! What actor doesn’t even know how to read sheet music?”

“Shut up, I never learned okay?” Hinata muttered back, face flushed with embarrassment and shame. There was a long silence, and the longer it went on, the more uncomfortable Kageyama became. It wouldn’t be that bad to teach him a bit, would it? 

“Fine, fine. I’ll… I’ll teach you…” Hinata’s eyes lit up, and his head snapped up to stare at Kageyama so fast Kageyama was afraid that the shorter boy would get vertigo, “But! But… You… Uh, you have to…” Kageyama couldn’t think of a good thing to ask in return.

“I’ll buy you lunch next Monday!” Hinata cut in.

“You have to buy me lunch for a week, at least! This isn’t a one-day thing!” Kageyama snapped back indignantly.

“Fine, fine, fine! Let’s go, let’s go!” Hinata said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kageyama looked around, and a large grand piano caught his eye. Perfect.

“Okay, come over here.” Kageyama walked over to the piano, sitting down in the middle of the bench. Hinata slid in next to him with so much force he nearly pushed Kageyama off the other side.

“Watch it, dumbass!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Hinata said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Okay, so let’s start with something easy enough for even you to know. What key is the song in?”

“I… Um… Wait, I got this!” Hinata stuttered, then squinted at the sheet music.

“Are you serious?!” Kageyama yelled, very nearly ready to claw his own eyes out. This was beyond painful.

“It’s A Major!” Hinata cried triumphantly, pulling back from the sheet music. Kageyama was almost speechless from his outcry. Almost.  
“Hinata. It’s C Major. C MAJOR!!!! Where the hell did you learn music? What type of no-good, half-ass was your teacher?”

“I… I taught myself…” Hinata muttered, slumping down on the bench. Hinata was beginning to think that this would be worse than just going on stage and making a fool of himself in front of Mr. Ukai. He was feeling worse and worse by the minute.

“You… Taught yourself?” Kageyama sounded almost strained.

“Uh… Yeah… That’s why I can’t read sheet music. And I don’t know anything about keys, or chords. I mean, I’ve heard about them, but the internet can only teach you so much…” Hinata felt slightly sick to his stomach. He knew that working with Kageyama would suck, but this was worse than he had thought, “You know, I’ll just search the song up online… I’ll get out of your hair…” Hinata stood up, shuffling away from the bench, when he felt something grab the back of his shirt. 

Kageyama pulled Hinata back to the piano bench, then coughed awkwardly, his face red.

“Here, let me show you why it’s C Major…”

……….

They spent two hours in the practice room before Mr. Ukai finally poked his head into the practice room, raising an eyebrow at the two, who were surrounded by a multitude of papers, each paper covered in a multitude of notes and scribbles.

“Good, I thought you two might’ve killed each other or something. It’s almost 9 o'clock, and they shut down the school at 9:30. When I see you two on Wednesday, I expect that song ready for me to critique. Cool?” They both looked like deer in the headlights, eyes and mouths open wide.

“What? Is it gonna be that hard to have that song ready in two days? It’s an easy song, it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“Well, we were, I mean, we didn’t exactly… Kageyama, tell him.” Hinata spluttered out, pushing Kageyama’s shoulder.

“What? Well, Mr. Ukai… We didn’t exactly… Practice… The song…” Kageyama continues to stare at a particularly interesting piece of paper, which used to be “Because You Loved Me” by Celine Dion, before he and Hinata had introduced arpeggios to it.

“Well what the hell have you two been doing down here?” Mr. Ukai says, brow furrowing in the beginnings of frustration. He strides towards the boys and grabs one of the piles of papers resting beside Hinata. He flips through them, brow furrowing further and further each page.

“What the hell is this? Have you two just been practicing scales and key signatures?” Mr. Ukai grinds out, obviously trying to keep his anger in check. Hinata shrinks down, picking at a spot on the carpet.

“Hinata never had a teacher, so I was helping him learn about the essentials of sheet music. I promise you we can have the song done by next Monday.” Kageyama said. Hinata stared at him in awe, touched that Kageyama would advocate for him.

Mr. Ukai stared at the papers in his hands with renewed interest, “You were teaching him all of this?” He gestured to the other papers littering the floor around them. Kageyama nodded in confirmation, while Hinata continued to look at Kageyama.

“Impressive. I’m giving you until Friday to finish the song.”

“Uh, with all due respect, we only come in Mondays and Wednesdays…” Hinata said, then squeaked as Mr. Ukai turned his piercing gaze to him.

“You two are too young to be busy on a Friday night. You should be able to come in everything Friday too, right?” 

“No, sir. I mean, yes sir. I mean, no, we’re not busy, and yes, we-” “Yes, we can come on Fridays.” Kageyama cut off Hinata’s embarrassing stuttering.

“Good. Now you two get going. The doors lock in a few minutes, and can’t be opened without a key card. I’ll see you two on Wednesday.” Mr. Ukai put the pile of papers he had been holding back in front of the two boys, then strode out of the room. The sound of the door slamming behind him was the only noise echoing in the room.

For a few minutes, the two boys just sat in the middle of the room, processing what had just happened. Then Hinata’s phone rang, and both boys jumped at least two feet in the air. Hinata jumped to his feet and fished his phone from his pocket.

It was his mother, who was at least ten times scarier than the idea of having his duet with Kageyama finished by Friday.

When Hinata finally hung up the phone, ear numb from his mother berating him on not telling her he was going to be out so late, Kageyama had piled up all of their papers together, and was trying his best to keep them tidy as he stuffed them into his backpack.

“Okay, we have about 45 minutes between school and practice, plus if we can use mornings too, and then we come here Wednesday too, which means we should have enough time to go over the rest of the basics of sheet music and practice our duet for Friday.” Kageyama said. Hinata’s heart jumped a little.

“You’re going to keep helping me with reading sheet music?” Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down in elation. Kageyama’s cheeks turned pink.

“Of course I am, dumbass. I have to if I want our duet to be good.” 

“Yay! Kageyama, this is gonna be so great! We’re gonna have the best duet ever! Wait…” Hinata stops just as they’re walking out the door.

“What?” Kageyama said, worried at Hinata’s sudden change in emotion.

“Mornings? I have to wake up early?”

“Seriously? I’m offering to help you, and you’re complaining?”

“But it’s the morning! That’s sacred sleeping time!”

“Either take it or leave it, dumbass.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll meet you outside the theater tomorrow before school…”

They rode the bus most of the way home together, then Kageyama transferred to another bus to go home.

“You’re not gonna ride home with me?” Hinata said, looking at Kageyama as he stood up to leave.

“Of course not! I have to go home!”

“But it’s dark! And scary!”

“Deal with it, stupid! How old are you, nine?”

“I’m older than you are, dumbass!”

“Yeah, right.” Kageyama said just as he was getting off the bus. Hinata glared at the seat in front of him, then reminded himself that Kageyama was actually being nice to him by helping him learn how to read sheet music. He turned back to the bus door with a sigh.

“Hey bakageyama!” Hinata yelled after Kageyama as he got off the bus.

“Don’t call me that, stupid!” Kageyama yelled over his shoulder.

“Thank you!” Hinata yelled back, just as the doors closed. Kageyama whipped his head around, eyebrows raised in surprise, and though Hinata saw his lips moving, he couldn’t hear what he said. But, just as the bus began to move, Hinata could’ve sworn Kageyama’s lips lifted in just a slight smile. The bus drove away, and Hinata sat on the seat feeling slightly out of breath.

Maybe Kageyama wasn’t so bad after all.


	5. Annie Get Your Sheet Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got way too overexcited about this chapter, and now I have a 3,000+ word chapter posted less than 24 hours after the last one... Consistency? What's that?
> 
> Anyways, here's more Kagehina singing and pining. What more can you want?

Hinata was wrong.

Kageyama was just as bad as he thought. And then ten times worse.

“You idiot! The time signature! It’s right there! Right! There!” Kageyama yells, pointing at the tiny fancy ‘C’ at the beginning of the music.

“That’s not time, it’s a letter! What does ‘C’ mean? Catastrophe? Because that would be the most accurate!” Hinata is absolutely bewildered. How was he supposed to know what ‘C’ meant in time? Or that the ‘C’ was actually a time signature?

“It’s not just a ‘C,’ it’s a ‘C’ with a line through it!” Kageyama closes his eyes and lets out a long breath, then opens his eyes again,

“So you know the 4/4 time?” Hinata nods. He isn’t that oblivious, “So a ‘C’ is the same thing, just an easier way to write it. It stands for ‘Common Time,’ which is what 4/4 is. Now a ‘C’ with a line through it stands for cut time. Please tell me you know what time that is.” Hinata thinks for a minute, nose scrunched up in concentration.

“2/2!” Hinata gasps out in excitement. Kageyama visibly relaxes.

“Thank god. Yes, Cut Time is 2/2. So our song is 2/2.” Hinata slumps on the park bench Kageyama and Hinata decided to meet at across the street from their school.

“This is too hard for 6 in the morning, Kageyama. I want to go back to sleep.” Hinata whines, rubbing his eyes. He’s too tired for this. His brain feels like it’s going to explode already, and it’s barely been 20 minutes. They still have another 20 minutes before they have to get to class.

“Shut up, dumbass. We have to get this song perfect for Mr. Ukai. We only have until Friday, and that’s only a few days away.”

“Then let’s practice it now! Come on, I listened to it a bunch of times last night! It’s a long song, but I’ve got it completely memorized!” Hinata spreads the several pages of sheet music across their laps. Kageyama turns beet red, and splutters for a minute.

“We can’t just start singing in the middle of the park! That looks weird! Especially with a song like this…” Kageyama looks at the sheet music in disgust.

Hinata makes an offended noise, gathering the sheet music in his arms and hugging them to his chest.

“Don’t talk about the song like that! You’ll hurt it’s feelings!”

“The song doesn’t have feelings, dumbass!”

“Yes it does! Why do you think that songs make you feel things?”

“It’s… What type of argument is that?! Songs don’t have feelings! Especially terrible songs like ‘I’m Your Angel.’ ” Kageyama spits the name out like it’s acid. Hinata makes the most offended noise Kageyama has ever heard, and stumbles away from the bench, cradling the sheet music like a small child.

“It’s okay. He didn’t mean that. Kageyama’s just grumpy when he doesn’t have his milk. You’re beautiful.” Hinata says to the sheet music, stroking it. Kageyama splutters some more.

“Fine! Fine! Come over here and let’s get this over with!” Kageyama points to the empty spot on the bench next to him. Hinata takes a step back, shaking his head indignantly.

“No way! You’ve offended the song too much. I don’t think the song wants you to sing it.” But Hinata is losing his grip on his perfect stage face, and his lips are curling up in a smile. He tries his best to stifle his giggle at Kageyama’s horribly offended face, but he can’t help it, and he can feel his laughter threatening to give him away.

“The song doesn’t have feelings, how many times do I have to-” Kageyama is interrupted by Hinata’s growing laughter, the boy now bent over, trying to keep hold of the sheet music while holding his sides as he laughs. Hinata tries to say something, but he can’t stop laughing long enough to get more than a syllable out at a time.

“Shut up, Hinata-dumbass!” Kageyama snarls, but he can’t even manage to put any malice into it. He stands up and takes a threatening step towards Hinata, not really sure what he’s going to do. Then Hinata looks at him, lets out a giggle, then turns and flees. In seconds, Kageyama is racing after him, yelling ‘Hinata!’ and ‘Dumbass!’ and even ‘Hinata-dumbass!” Hinata isn’t even really running anymore, just kind of stumbling away from Kageyama, laughing so hard his sides feel like they’re going to rip open.

Hinata stops and turns to tell Kageyama that, fine, they can practice the song, but Kageyama doesn’t stop fast enough, and then they’re a tangle of limbs and paper on the grass. Hinata’s still giggling, not even sure what he’s laughing about except that his lungs feel like they’re filled with bubbles, and laughing is the only way to get them out. Kageyama groans out a noise that sounds suspiciously like ‘dumbass,’ and raises himself onto his elbows so his face isn’t pressed painfully into the grass anymore.

Hinata looks up at Kageyama, smile huge and bright, the last little giggles escaping him as he gasps for air. The grass is kind of cold, but Kageyama is warm, and it’s kind of comfortable to just lay here in the middle of the park. Plus, Kageyama isn’t even glaring anymore. Actually, from a certain angle, it kind of looks like Kageyama is...

“Oh my god, Kageyama, are you smiling!?” Hinata gasps, smile widening even more. Kageyama furrows his brow, trying to turn the smile into a glare.

“No. Of course, not dumbass-Hinata!” Kageyama says, flicking Hinata on the forehead to hide his own blushing face. Hinata instinctively tries to put an arm up, only to hear crunching paper between the two of them, which reminds Hinata that they’re still tangled up in the middle of the park. But that crunching… Hinata gasps in horror.

“Kageyama! We’re crushing the sheet music!” Hinata cries, and then he’s struggling to get out from under Kageyama, and Kageyama is trying to get off Hinata without stepping on or ripping any of the sheet music. They finally get untangled, and he and Kageyama gather the sheet music together. The first page has a small rip at the bottom, and the last page has a mud stain across the top. They both decide that, considering what it went through, the sheet music has done pretty well. 

Neither of them look at each other as they shuffle back onto the bench. Hinata’s face feels hot, which probably has a correlation with the fact that he just layed underneath Kageyama like it was the most normal thing ever…

“We have 10 minutes before we should start getting to school…” Kageyama says, shuffling through the pages. Hinata honestly doesn’t know if he can sing this right now. He feels like he just ran a marathon, which is stupid because he ran for maybe a minute, and his lungs still feel like they’re full of bubbles, and he’s still kind of breathless…

“We should probably get going… We can practice the song after school before practice.” Hinata says. He thinks it’s a good idea, but Kageyama glares a little bit harsher than usual.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Kageyama says, standing up and puts his messenger bag over his shoulder. He begins to walk towards the crosswalk, and Hinata stumbles over his own feet to grab his own messenger bag and hurry after him. They walk to school in silence, though Kageyama’s glare has lessened after Hinata caught up to him.

……….

Hinata’s first class is math with Izumi and Koji again. Hinata sinks into his seat, already too tired for math.

“Shouyou… Are you okay? You look tired… More tired than usual.” Izumi asks in concern.

“Is it that Kageyama? Is it super stressful having to go practice with him? If he gives you any trouble, I’ll beat him up!” Hinata knows they’re empty words. Despite what he says, Koji has never beaten anyone up before, but they still make Hinata feel a little better anyways.

“Kageyama isn’t that bad, actually. I mean, he’s kinda mean sometimes, but he’s helping me read sheet music.” For some reason, Hinata blushes a little bit. He’s not sure why.

“Kageyama? You mean, the Kageyama that came here a few weeks ago and nearly punched you in the face because you got a more important role than he did?” Koji said incredulously, looking at Hinata and then Izumi in turn. Izumi seemed just as surprised as Koji did.

“Wait. Like, last week you hated Kageyama. Now you’re saying he isn’t that bad? What even happened?” Izumi sounded suspicious, and Hinata felt himself blush a little again, reminded of what he and Kageyama had done this morning.

“It’s just… He’s not that mean, not once you get to know him. I mean, I don’t really know him well, not yet anyways. But he taught me all about sheet music and time signatures and scales and arpeggios…” Izumi and Koji stare at Hinata in surprise, and then Izumi smiles at Hinata knowingly.

“Oh? So he’s nice?” Izumi purrs out, and Koji snorts out a laugh. Hinata turns bright red.

“No! I mean, yeah he’s kinda nice, but… Stop laughing at me Koji!” Koji is laughing so hard he snorts, and that makes Izumi burst out laughing, which in turn makes Hinata start laughing. Hinata is reminded of why he loves his friends so much.

“I mean, I still hate the guy, because no one picks on my friends and gets off my shit list easily,” Hinata and Koji stare at Izumi in surprise. 

“You have a shit list?” Koji asks in surprise.

“You said a bad word!” Hinata gasps out, staring at Izumi, scandalized.

“And you said hate!” Koji gasps out, feigning getting shot. Hinata giggles as Koji cups his hands over his heart, bending over his ‘wound.’ Izumi flushes bright red.

“Shut up, you guys! As I was saying, Hinata can have a crush on Kageyama if he wants, but I’m still gonna keep a close eye on him.” Izumi says indignantly. Hinata splutters, trying to find words to say.

“I… I do not have a crush on Kageyama!” Hinata gasps out, but he can already feel his face turning hot.

“See? You already have a cute nickname for him!” Koji snorts out, and he and Izumi burst out laughing again.

“Shut up, guys! I do not have a… crush on Kageyama.” Hinata whispers the last part after he realizes that the trio have been way too loud, and most of their classmates are looking over at them.

“Sure, sure, whatever you say, Shouyou.” Koji said, still giggling. Izumi elbowed him in the shoulder.

“What he means is that we’ll support you whatever you do, it’s just…” Izumi gestures around a bit, trying to find the right words to use.

“We hate Kageyama because he’s an ass to everyone including you. But if he’s nice to you…” Koji supplies,

“Then maybe you’re like the only person that Kageyama doesn’t hate with a burning passion! You could be the only one to break past his tough exterior. You’re meant to be!” Izumi gushes.

“Gross.” Koji says, wrinkling his nose.

“It’s romantic!” Izumi says indignantly. Hinata buries his head even further into his arms, hoping that he’ll just sink into the floor and disappear forever.

“It’s okay, Shouyou. We won’t embarrass you about it.” Izumi says, punching Hinata in the shoulder lightly. When Hinata looks up at him, Izumi smiles at him, “But you have to tell me if anything happens. This could make a perfect romance story!” Izumi’s eyes flash.

“You don’t have to turn everything into a story!” Koji mutters.

The door opens, and their teacher comes shuffling in, a multitude of bags hanging off of her limbs. It seems every day, she brought another bag to school with her.

“Psst, Shouyou,” Hinata turns to look at Izumi, “Did you do the homework?” Hinata feels like he might puke again.

“Oops.” Hinata mutters.

“Shouyou!”

……….

Hinata meets Kageyama in the orchestra practice room right after school. He finished his English test late, and had to run to the room after school.

“You’re late.” Is the first thing Kageyama says, who already has a music stand set up.

“I know, I know! I had to finish a test!” Hinata mutters, not looking Kageyama in the eyes. Izumi and Koji’s words still echo through his head. He knew they weren’t being mean, but their words followed him around all day long. He couldn’t possibly have a crush on Kageyama. Definitely not. Absolutely not.

“Whatever, stupid. Just get the sheet music out.” The sheet music is significantly more beat up than it was this morning from hours of being mushed up in Hinata’s messenger bag. Kageyama doesn’t even berate him about it. He just sighs and tries his best to flatten out page 2, which came out of Hinata’s messenger bag folded into messy thirds.

“Sorry…” Hinata mutters, trying to flatten page 1.

“Just put them in a folder or something. We need them at least somewhat readable until Friday.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Hinata muttered. Kageyama looked at him skeptically, then shuffled the papers around awkwardly. They sat in the middle of the practice room, awkwardly, staring at the papers. Hinata felt panic rising in his chest. What if Kageyama heard from one of his classmates about what Izumi and Koji had been yelling during class this morning? Oh god, what if Kageyama thought that Hinata had a crush on him, and now he was trying to think of a way to tell Hinata that he didn’t want to work with Hinata because of it? What if-

“Do you wanna practice it?” Kageyama asks suddenly, turning to look at Hinata.

“Oh, um… Yeah, yeah. Let’s try it.” Hinata says, then stops, “Wait, am I still…”

“I’ll be Singer 1, you wimp.” Kageyama mutters, cheeks turning slightly pink. Hinata lights up, jumping in his seat a little bit.

“Thanks, Kageyama!” Hinata says, giving Kageyama his brightest smile. Kageyama just grunts in response, but his cheeks color a little bit more anyways.

Kageyama coughed, then tapped the beat with his hand on his leg, counting down the rests until Singer 1’s part. Hinata stared at Kageyama, who was focused on counting out the last measure of rest, and as Kageyama began to sing, Hinata’s heart jumped into his throat. 

Kageyama was just as good as when Hinata had heard him on stage, but this time it felt different. Being in such a small room, Kageyama’s voice seemed to fill the room and surround them. Kageyama sang with a precision that Hinata wished that he had. Each note was the perfect pitch, the perfect length. Hinata broke from his reverie to look at the sheet music, only to feel his heart stop when he realized he only had two measure before he sang. One more measure….

Just as Kageyama finished his part and looked up, Hinata began. He sounded a little bit breathless, but he felt much more confident with sheet music in front of him that he could actually read. He held his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking, and kept his eyes fully trained on the sheet music. He had three more measures until Kageyama sang with him… Two measures… Hinata’s palms began to sweat even more… One measure…

Then Kageyama joined him in singing. Hinata turned to look at Kageyama, and Kageyama was looking at him, and they sounded absolutely…

Terrible.

They sounded terrible.

“What the hell was that!” Hinata yelled, still slightly breathless.

“You’re not following the music right! You started a fourth of a beat early!” Kageyama yelled back, pointing furiously at the music.

“The sheet music isn’t like a math equation, stupid! It’s like loose guidelines! You can’t just follow them perfectly!”

“Yes you can! That’s what you’re supposed to do!” Kageyama spluttered back.

“But then that would be so boring! Think of how many orchestras have played Pachelbel’s Canon in D, or Rossini’s William Tell Overture! Hundreds! Hundreds of orchestras! And yet each one sounds different because they interpret it a different way! If we want ours to sound good, we have to make it sound like us, not like… What’s her name, Celeste Dias?” Kageyama stared at Hinata, mouth slightly open, and Hinata realized that he’d been pretty loud. Had he been too mean? It wasn’t Kageyama’s fault they sucked. Then again, it wasn’t Hinata’s fault either.

“I think…” Kageyama said, then stopped, “I think you’re right.”

“Hey! Don’t sound so surprised about it!” Hinata huffed indignantly.

“Shut up, dumbass. I’m trying to… Never mind. We should just head to practice.” Kageyama muttered, turning away from Hinata.

“No, wait!” Hinata said, grabbing his arm, “I… I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault we sucked-”

“Of course it wasn’t!” Kageyama snarled back.

“Shut up, Kageyama, I’m trying to be nice here!” Hinata yells back. Kageyama opens his mouth to retort, then closes his mouth, “I’m trying to say that, remember how Mr. Ukai said we both had issues with how we viewed the music? I never looked at sheet music, and you were too precise?” Kageyama nodded slightly, “Well, I’ve learned to read sheet music, now you’ve got to learn to not be so precise.”

“Fine, let’s try it.” Kageyama mutters, sitting back down on his chair. Hinata finally lets go of his arm, not realizing he’d held onto it for so long, “Let’s start at that first time we sing together.”

“Okay.” Hinata agrees, shuffling the sheet music so that the first and second pages are in the middle for both of them to see. Hinata looks at Kageyama uncertainly.

“Should we, like, start at the same time, or should you start, or…?”

“You… You start.” Kageyama mutters.

“What?” Hinata asks, wondering if he misheard Kageyama. Did Kageyama just say that Hinata could start?

“You start, dumbass. You’re the one that’s better at not being precise.” Hinata realizes that Kageyama probably doesn’t relinquish control that often, and he should probably take advantage of this.

“O-Okay. So, I guess I’ll just start, uh, at this measure?” Hinata points at a point in his part before they sing together. Kageyama just grunts in affirmation.

“Okay, here I go.” Hinata takes a calming breath (it doesn’t work very well) then begins to sing. He remembers to keep close enough to the original piece, but lets his voice deviate slightly from what was written. Hinata gets to their shared part, and remembers that Kageyama’s following his lead, so he doesn’t wait for Kageyama to start. Hinata closes his eyes and trusts that Kageyama will join in with him, and when he does, Hinata almost chokes on his words.

They sound good. Really good. They continue until the end of the chorus, then they taper off. Hinata blinks his eyes open just as Kageyama does, and they stare at each other for a minute. Kageyama’s face is a deep red, but Hinata decides not to comment considering that his face is probably the same color.

“Holy shit.” Is the first thing that Kageyama says when they finally face each other.

“Did you hear that?! Did you hear that oh my god!” Hinata gasps out, and then he’s jumping out of his chair, and jumps around the room, ecstatic.

Kageyama was out of his chair, too, and Hinata leapt towards him, grabbing his arms as he jumped.

“Did you hear that? We were good. We were so good. With more practice, we’re gonna be the best Mr. Ukai has ever heard!” Hinata can’t contain the excitement he’s feeling, and he can’t stop himself from blabbering on and on. Hinata looks up at Kageyama, and…

Kageyama is smiling down at him. Like, really smiling. Full on, teeth and squinty eyes smiling. And it takes Hinata’s breath away.

Hinata doesn’t even realize he’s staring until, Kageyama coughs awkwardly, smile slipping from his face.

“Sorry… It’s scary, isn’t it?” Kageyama pulls away, rubbing the back of his head.

“Uh… What?” Hinata said, hoping Kageyama wouldn’t notice how red his cheeks had become.

“My… My smile…” Kageyama grumbled, his back slumping slightly.

“Oh! Oh… No, no… It… It’s nice.” Hinata muttered, face turning red. He could feel Kageyama’s eyes on him, but he refused to meet Kageyama’s gaze.

“Oh…” Hinata heard Kageyama mutter.

They stood there for a while, the awkwardness returning, until Hinata looked up. And he saw the clock.

“Oh no, we’re late for practice!” Hinata wailed, pointing to the clock on the wall.

“We’re late? How late?” Kageyama turns to look at the clock. “Oh my god, we’re half an hour late! Mr.Takeda is gonna kill us!” Hinata laughs at him as he hastily presses the sheet music into Kageyama’s arms.

“Mr.Takeda’s not gonna kill us! Ennoshita and Oikawa will, though!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any puns based on play/musical titles, please tell me. As you probably noticed, I ran out of good puns around chapter 3, and I'm getting desperate.


	6. Nice Work If You Can Lift It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun.  
> Sorry I've been vacant for literally forever. Anyways, here's some stupid kids moving stuff.

It takes at least two minutes for the two to push at each other through the door, trying to be the first one out, then again at the door outside. They slow to a walk when they see the group of drama kids outside, sitting on the ground and looking up at Mr. Takeda. When Mr. Takeda sees them, he tries very hard to scowl, but his eyes are twinkling with delight.

“Took you two long enough.” Mr. Takeda said, then turned back to the rest of the group. Kageyama and Hinata scrambled to sit in the group. Hinata’s shoulder brushed Kenma’s, and their eyes met. Kenma smiled, just a tiny little smile at Hinata, and whispered, “I’m glad you’re here today.” Hinata raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is there something special happening today?”

“Just listen.” Kenma turned to look at Mr. Takeda, and after a moment of looking quizzically at Kenma, Hinata turned to look at Mr. Takeda too.

“As I was saying before I was interrupted, today is a very big day.” Mr. Takeda smiled widely, “Our auditorium is finally finished! He can-” He is drowned out by the noise that erupts at his announcement. Kuroo and Bokuto hoot excitedly and chest bump each other almost violently. Kenma smiles and claps, while one of the background crew guys, Hinata thinks his name is Tanaka, takes off his shirt and whirls it over his head like a lasso. His friend, Yamamoto, tilts his head back and lets out a cry, and Tanaka joins him. Hinata is laughing so hard it hurts, and he turns to look at Kageyama. Kageyama’s smiling a small shy smile. When Kageyama turns to look at Hinata, his smile grows, and it makes Hinata’s cheeks warm. Kageyama opens his mouth to say something, but Hinata doesn’t get the chance to hear it.

Hinata is suddenly lifted up, hands holding under his armpits. He hears Bokuto’s crazy laughter way too close to his ear for comfort, and then he is being lifted into the air. 

“All hail Hinata, who gave up our last auditorium as a burnt offering for our new and improved auditorium!” Bokuto cries out way too loudly. Hinata hears laughing, and a few ‘Cheers’ and ‘Hurrah’s.

Kuroo cackles, looking up at Hinata and screeching ‘Circle of Life’ as loud as he can. Hinata can’t stop laughing when Tanaka yells, “I want in too!” and grabs Nishinoya, the extremely short set designer, and lifts him up, mirroring Bokuto and Hinata. Nishinoya yells, seemingly undecided on whether he wants to be angry for being lifted up, or celebrate the new auditorium. Mr. Takeda finally has one of the costume design guys, Daichi, yell for them to calm down. His voice echoes across the courtyard, and his scowl sends most of them into a terrified frenzy to sit down as fast as possible. Nishinoya ends up sitting in the big set design guy’s lap, who turns an awful shade of fuschia when Nishinoya mocks reclining in his lap like a beach chair.

Hinata ends up with Kuroo’s legs spread across his own, Kuroo’s head resting in Kenma’s lap. Kenma keeps a poker face extremely well, but Hinata can see the slight blush and the tiny smile on Kenma’s face. Hinata stores the information for a later date.

“Anyways, as I was saying,” Mr. Takeda gives them all the stink eye, but its potency is weakened by the fact that Mr. Takeda is trying his best to keep himself from smiling, “All of the sets, backgrounds, props, and equipment are in the storage room in the basement. We’ll take today to move as much of the equipment from the basement into the new auditorium, and finish up whatever we don’t get done tomorrow.”

“Do we get to see the auditorium now? Oh man, it’s gonna be so cool! Can we go right now?” Nishinoya exclaimed excitedly, jumping off of Asahi’s lap to stand up.

“Nope,” Mr. Takeda said, his smile was still etched onto his face, “You can see the auditorium when you’re bringing the equipment in.” Collective groans answered Mr. Takeda, and he scowled at the group.

“Some of us were late today, so we don’t have enough time for the grand tour.” Mr. Takeda looked pointedly at Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata flushed and ducked his head in shame, making sure not to look at Kageyama.

“Anyways, let’s hop to it! The faster we get the equipment into the auditorium, the faster we can get back to practicing!” Mr. Takeda clapped his hands, and the group began standing up, a few groans echoing through the group.

“Hey, hey hey!” Hinata heard, and suddenly he was being lifted up again. Bokuto put Hinata on his shoulders with ease, “Man, you weigh like less than Kuroo’s cats do!”

“Excuse me!” Kuroo said, looking actually offended, “My cats are beautiful, elegant beings.”

“Your cats are fucking fat, Kuroo.” Bokuto snorted.

“Don’t swear at me!” Kuroo spat back. Hinata giggled, and Kuroo glared at him, “Don’t egg him on! He lives off of it!”

Hinata saw Kageyama in front of them, a few steps behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Kuroo followed his gaze.

“Hey, we can’t let goody-two-shoes Oikawa win this.” Kuroo muttered to Bokuto and Hinata conspiringly. Bokuto nodded fiercely.

“Uh, win what exactly?” Hinata asked.

“Who can get the most equipment into the auditorium the fastest!” Kuroo said, and Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. Kuroo’s face splitted into a wicked grin.

“Ready, Bo?”

“Oh you know I am!” Both Bokuto and Kuroo broke into a sprint, and Hinata wailed out a yell as he scrambled to hold onto Bokuto’s head.

“Come on Kageyama, we can’t lose!” Hinata sing-songed to Kageyama, and Kageyama’s head whipped around to stare incredulously as Bokuto bounded ahead with Hinata.

“Get ready to get your ass beat, Oikawa!” Bokuto hollered as they passed Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“W-What? Oh, you’re so on!” Oikawa yelped behind them. Hinata turned back to see Kageyama sprinting furiously after them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi fast on his heels.

“They’re gaining on us!” Kuroo yelled.

“Not for long!” Bokuto said, and they began sprinting faster. Hinata gripped Bokuto’s head tighter.

“Dumbass Hinata, you’re cheating!” Kageyama yelled after them, out of breath.

“It’s not cheating. I’m just using my resourc-aaaaah!” Hinata taunted back, breaking off into a yell as Bokuto dashing around the corner, whipping Hinata to the side so violently he nearly fell off. Hinata continued to scream as Bokuto bolted down the stairs three at a time, jostling Hinata. Kuroo giggled as they turned the corner and ripped the door open to the equipment room. Their laughter died in their throats as they saw the amount of equipment piled up in the room.

“...Fuck.” Bokuto said.

“Language.” Kuroo said back. 

“Shit!” Bokuto exclaimed as something slammed into his back, forcing him to stumble forward.

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi spluttered, collecting himself from running into Bokuto.

“Language, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said in a sing-songy voice, walking into the room. 

“Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama snarled as he burst into the room, winded.

Iwaizumi let out a whistle, “Damn, that’s a lot.” Bokuto gently set Hinata down, who was still a bit dizzy from his trip down the stairs. Bokuto nudged Kuroo, and they shared shit-eating grins. Hinata inched away warily. He watched as more people filed into the room, looking either in horror or awe at the amount of equipment in the room. 

The room was full to bursting with tubs of headsets and microphones, paint cans, ziploc bags of paint brushes, everything you could imagine. There were half painted sets, piles of curtains, and at least a dozen clothes racks filled with everything from Victorian-style ballgowns to jeans and crop tops. Hinata even saw a huge painted moon leaning on the back wall, and an impressively detailed life-size wooden camel. Half finished paper mache models reached from on top of the piles of boxes, and a few faceless mannequins stared at the group from behind half-assedly painted trees.

“I’m going to have nightmares about those mannequins.” Oikawa said dramatically. Iwaizumi snorted loudly.

“Alright, come on guys! We don’t have all day.” The main costume designer, Daichi, called out from the back.

“Just be careful with all of the-” “Get ready to get your ass kicked, Oikawa!” Bokuto roared, cutting off Suga, the other costume designer. Bokuto raced to grab the first things that he could get his hands on, which happened to be three huge tubs of sound equipment. Oikawa let out an indignant squawk, and Iwaizumi snarled out, “You wish!” and they both hurried to grab equipment as well.

“Hell yeah! ‘Noya,Yamamoto, let’s go!” Tanaka roared, and they pushed past the other students, all three yelling. Nishinoya dragged Asahi behind him, who looked slightly terrified of Tanaka and Yamamoto.

“Yeah! We’re gonna win!” Hinata yelled, purposely ramming his shoulder into Kageyama’s as he ran past him.

“Dumbass Hinata, I’m going to beat you!” Kageyama snarled after him. Hinata laughed at Kageyama.

“But we’re on the same team, stupid!” Hinata snorted. Why would Kageyama think they were on opposite teams? 

“What? No we’re not?” Kageyama spluttered, picking up a giant box labeled ‘Spare Parts.’

“Yeah we are! Why would we be on opposite teams? We work better together, stupid. Duh!” Hinata said matter of factly. Of course they worked better together. They had just proved that not even half an hour ago in the practice room. Kageyama spluttered out a few incomprehensible words, then fell silent, falling into step beside Hinata as they struggled up the stairs. When Hinata looked over, Kageyama was blushing bright red. Hinata wondered if Kageyama was thinking about their duet in the practice room. Every time Hinata thought about it, he felt his face heat up. Maybe it affected Kageyama as much as it did Hinata.

Hinata opened his mouth to ask Kageyama if that was indeed what he was thinking about, but just then footsteps echoed in the stairwell, and Bokuto and Iwaizumi came barreling down the stairs, hollering “Imma beat you all!” and “Coming through, watch out!” respectably. Hinata yelped, leaning against the handrail to keep out of their way. Just as Kageyama and Hinata collected themselves, Oikawa and Kuroo raced down after them, Kuroo sliding down the handrail with a “Woohoo!” Oikawa took the stairs four at a time, wailing about how that was cheating. Then Oikawa stopped at the landing below Hinata and Kageyama, and looked up at them.

“It’s nice, Hinata.” He gave them a thumbs-up, then continued his wailing as he stumbled down the rest of the stairs.  
……….

Being Oikawa, Hinata had expected his comment to be a huge overstatement, but in reality, it was probably the biggest understatement of the year. The auditorium wasn’t nice. 

It was gorgeous.

The curtains were rich in color and obvious new. The wood of the stage was so clean it reflected their faces if you looked hard enough. There was a huge seating area, the balcony longer and wider than it had previously been. The acoustics were fantastic, demonstrated by Tanaka and Nishinoya yelling frantically on stage, pointing at random things in the auditorium and screaming.

“How did the school pay for this?” Hinata said, surprised he found enough control of his mouth to articulate his words.

“It’s best not to think about that.” Asahi said, looking down at Hinata. He has such a soft voice, which Hinata decided fit him perfectly.

“Asahi. Oh my gosh, look at how big this stage is! Look at it! Do you know how intricate we can make the set design now? We can add so many layers, and we can add all this stuff in the corner and… We have so much room, Asahi!” Nishinoya’s hollering from across the stage, looking like he might be just a few seconds from crying.

“I’m going to try to calm him down.” Asahi says sheepishly, but the wide smile stretching his face shows that he shares Nishinoya’s sentiment.

……….

They end up moving everything into the auditorium in a little over three hours, which puts them half an hour later than they should have been. But in Mr. Takeda’s defense, he had tried several times to stop the students from running from the basement to the auditorium and back, but the students were too fired up to listen to him. 

In the end, the race had turned into a lifting contest between Iwaizumi and Bokuto. Iwaizumi won by carrying two boxes full of prop rocks with Oikawa draped over them, shouting words of encouragement to him. 

Bokuto had wailed how the contest was unfair, then grabbed Hinata and put him on his shoulders, and then draped Kuroo over one shoulder, and Nishinoya hung onto Bokuto for good measure. Bokuto got halfway up the stairs before slipping on a step, sending the four of them toppling to the ground, Hinata’s fall cushioned by the three upperclassmen.

“Great work, everyone. You got that done much faster than I could have hoped. Though, it was definitely not as… careful… As I would have hoped, either. I should have expected as much.” Mr. Takeda ran a hand over his face, “Anyways, you kids head home. Tomorrow we’ll start unpacking, and maybe practice a song or two while we’re at it. We’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
